Duplex stainless steels exemplified by the commercial Uranus 50 alloy of Creusot Loire Steel Co. of France contain both austenite (gamma phase) and ferrite (alpha phase) and sufficient chromium for corrosion resistance. The composition of the heat used is listed in Table I. These alloys exhibit marked resistance to both transgranular and intergranular stress corrosion cracking. They possess an anisotropic microstructure attributable to the normal processing of these alloys which involves unidirectional hot working them in the two-phase condition and then heat treating them in the alpha plus gamma temperature range. Furthermore, in addition to anisotropy, this processing gives the alloys only moderate strength. The anisotropic structure produced by conventional processing is shown in FIG. 1. The tensile properties developed by this conventional processing are listed in Table II (See the results for specimens No. 23 and 54.). The impact properties are listed in Table III (See specimens No. 301 and 326.).